Where I belong
by Helzingsg1rl
Summary: The war has ended in Skyrim and the defeat of Alduin, Eleanor the Dragonborn she is both half nord half elf she is now living a quiet life but only to change when a stranger comes looking for an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Skyrim and The Hobbit do not belong to me they belong to the respectable owners only own characters belong to me, this is my first time writing so please no flames and enjoy please and thank you.**

* * *

The reign of Alduin has ended and the war is over we are in the time of peace I continue my job protecting Skyrim with my companion Lydia just think yesterday I was nothing more than a prisoner of war but now today I am the hero of Skyrim its protector and it's Dragonborn, but now I am bored.

OC POV  
I'm so bored there's nothing to do. While I'm sitting on a bench.

Then why didn't you do that mission that Vilkas ask you to do. Lydia suggest.

Because I already did it and how does a bear get into a house. Many ways actually Lydia trying not to laughing. Oh really pretending to be serious, do not mock me Lydia or you'll shall be destroyed! ( while trying not to laugh.)

But Eleanor if you are bored why not just do another mission. While wiping away a tear from her face.

Because I do not feel like leaving the house. "For some reason I just can't call it home I mean I left home to seek adventure only to return to it in ruined, perhaps in seeking for adventure only to lose something very valuable to me after leaving home." Then I was brought out of my thoughts by Lydia looking at a strange man, with a pointy hat?

Lydia POV  
If only she knew how much she means to the world I mean after all she saved Skyrim from the world eater and end of the Rebellion against the Stormcloaks when I first meet her as my thane I thought for sure she'd be reckless and stupid because she was an elf and think they we're better then everybody else, but instead she became something more valuable than anything I ever felt, my friend she was selfless, kind, and a great leader who I will l follow her through life or death that is when I made it my solemn oath that I would fight by her side and that promise to my thane that I do not wish to break, while deep in her thoughts I see someone coming it looks like an elderly gentleman in gray and pointy hat?

Gandolf POV  
Good morning she said. What do you mean good morning?

Do you wish me a good morning...or do you mean that is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?

Hm? I think I prefer to want this fine particular day and this day to be good on when she spoke with great pride it made me frown abit.

Do you need any help?

That remains to be seen, actually I'm looking for someone to share an adventure with.

End of chapter 1

 **Sorry that the first chapter is short but I hope you enjoy it I'm pleased subscribe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skyrim and The Hobbit do not belong to me they belong to the respectable owners only own characters belong to me, this is my first time writing so please no flames and enjoy please and thank you. I'll start making some big changes if I can.**

Chapter 2

OC POV

I wasn't sure if I heard him right but did he just asked me to go on a quest with him, it is quite strange but then again my life has always been different.

I would love to go on this Quest my good sir, but I cannot just leave without notice... before I could say more.

Please I need your help to take back a homeland that was taken by a dragon! For a moment everything just stopped.

What did you say? If its a dragon we're talking about this could be trouble.

Perhaps it be wise to speak in the house.

Very well, I look to Lydia and she knows we both head inside with our guest. Would you like anything to eat or drink.

No I'm quite alright Dragonborn.

I gave him a surprised look. You have me at a disadvantage here stranger you know who I am but I didn't know who you are? Well you know my name only you don't know if I belong to it I'm Gandalf and Gandalf means me.

Your Gandalf the wandering wizard I've heard about you at the mage college theres not much on you but you're also called the gray pilgrim. I didn't think you were real.

The same could be said about you dragonborn for over a thousand years no one has seen or heard from you since Tiber Septim.

Can't lie about that, I too thought dragonborn wasn't real that it was nothing more than a bedtime story told to children. (Ops I almost forgot to introduce myself.) My name is Eleanor it's honor to meet you. But I don't think your here just to see if I exist now.

No I didn't I need your help. I need you to travel to Middle Earth to go on this quest take back the city of Erebor from evil dragon that goes by the name Smaug and he is to be believe to be the younger brother of Alduin.

(Oh shit! )This is not good if Smaug has known of his brother's death he will try to avenge him and might finish what Alduin intend to do the world. "What must I do?"

You must travel there with the company of thirteen dwarves...

"What dwarves!?" (Huh?) This day just keeps getting better and better. I thought they were all extinct.

No they are quiet alive, they only fleed Skyrim after the snow elves turned on them. Many have lost their lives so did the elves that day.

(I don't blame the dwarves that day nor the elves both races made they're choice in the end.)

Gandalf POV

Alright how soon can I leave.

Immediately this cannot wait, remember you mustn't tell anyone where you're going or about the quest there will be many dangers many will try to stop you.

Very well I'll start leaving today.

I'll come along too Eleanor said her companion

No you must stay here Lydia if anyone were to know I'm gone it will cause suspicion of my leave you must stay here.

( I see what she means this could cause people start spreading rumors and suspicion will rise about the Dragonborn's disappearance.)

I don't like the idea, but I will follow your judgment my thane please have safe journey there and back home.

Don't worry I'm the Dragonborn nothing can stop me.

(If only that were ture.)

Well then I will see you soon I must inform the others of you're coming. And to where we are meeting is in a small town know as The Shire. "I then pull out piece of paper out of my pocket." Find this mark on a door when you get there. Oh and I must warn you to cover you're ears they are not very fond of elves and I see most of you're father and mother in you. Let no one tell you different, your heritage doesn't define you. I will see you there. (I take my leave.)

OC POV

I didn't like the idea of hidding who I am. But if it was the only way for the dwarves will work with me so be it. Lydia prepare my things I will be heading out soon and let my allies know of my leave of departure of Skyrim do not tell them more then what they need to know.

Yes ma'am and good luck.

Thank you I'm going to need it.

Lydia POV

Please make it back safely my Thane you may not know what lies ahead on this quest.

End of Chapter 2

I **hope you like this chapter please subscribe and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skyrim and The Hobbit do not belong to me they belong to the respectable owners only own characters belong to me, this is my first time writing so please no flames and enjoy please and thank you.**

Chapter 3

 **OC POV**

It wasn't difficult to find a ship that was heading to middle earth and all I brought with me is some herbs, potion, and some coins, now I think about it I don't think my current money won't get me nothing it's worthless well too late now. Just in a few months I finally made it now all I had to do is to find the Shire as soon as possible when we finally reached the shore and going through the pass gulf of lune and seeing mountains. Excuse what is the name of the mountain I asked a sailor.

Oh that would be the blue mountains my lady one of the many cities to dwarves.

"Dwarves." Well I better get used to saying that because I will be part of their company real soon. We made it to the docks I started to head off to look for the Shire. Excuse me do you know where I can find... People continue to walk passed me and ignore me. Guess not. Excuse me. Excuse me! That's it! Now I'm starting to get really angry people are not even looking at me!

Excuse me miss are you lost?

I turn to see an old man. Why yes I need directions to the Shire I have some business their.

All you have to do is follow the main road that leads outside of the town and follow it for three days and your there. But you must understand most people don't trust foreigners.

Thank you very much sir. I make my way to the main road that seems simple enough I will continue on this road for three days on foot then I'm there unless I run into trouble then I'm good. I've been on this road for all most three days only to stop to rest and continue on. Better put that singing to good use from the Bard college.

 _Our hero, our hero_

 _Claims a warriors heart_

 _I tell you_

 _I tell you_

 _The Dragonborn comes_

 _With the voice weilding power of the ancient Nord art_

 _Believe, believe_

 _The Dragonborn comes_

It's _an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes_

 _Beware, beware_

 _The Dragonborn's comes_

 _For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows_

 _You'll know, you'll know_

 _The Dragonborn's comes_

 _Dovahkiin, dovahkiin_

 _Naal ok zin los vahriin_

 _Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal_

 _Ahrk fin norok paal graan_

 _Fod nust hon zindro zaan_

 _Dovahkiin_

 _Fah hin kogaan mu draal._

It's starting to get dark soon and I can see the small house up ahead before I could see any more I accidentally trip over something. Oh sorry. Before I could say any more I came face to face with a strange being I never seen before that looks like a little girl but is actually an adult.

Excuse me miss?

Oh I'm so sorry for staring at you.

It's alright we don't get many people here so nobody knows what a hobbit is.

A hobbit? I asked her.

Yes ma'am.

What a strange creature I never heard of a hobbit before.(Oh right almost forgot.) Excuse me I'm trying to find a house with this mark?

Oh I've seen that before it's on the door to mister Baggins at Baggend just up on that hill you can't miss it.

Thank you very much miss.

You're welcome. She then takes her leave.

Now to head to Baggend I can see the make as clear as day now I must ring the bell.

 **Bilbo POV**

Nothing beats a nice home cooked meal after a long day, before I could eat. "Doorbell ring." Now who could that be at this late. I made my way to the door to open it and see who was there and I see a woman.

Eleanor, at your service.

Uh... Before I realized I'm not decent in front of a woman.

Bilbo Baggins at yours, I'm sorry do I know?

No I'm afraid not actually this is my second time I meet a hobbit so am l late?

Late for what? I asked her then I was interrupted by a stomach growl.

Oh excuse me sir it seems I haven't had supper yet I'm terribly sorry.

Oh there's nothing wrong for being hungry please come in make your self at home. (Though I only made food for my self.) There's food on the the table.

Oh no I shouldn't.

Oh don't worry there's plenty of food so help your self.

Thank you Mr Baggins.

Mr Baggins was my father you call me Bilbo.

Well thank Bilbo and for being a wonderful host for the meeting.

Excuse what meeting?

"Riiing"

Now who could that be?

 **OC POV**

I really didn't want to be rude by taking away his meal just for my sake but the last thing I wanted was to offend him for his good nature. I was brought back to reality by the door bell.

Now who could that be? Why don't you go ahead an eat I'll be right back.

I sat down to eat till I hear voices.

Is it down here?

I hear a male voice and I think I hear Bilbo too.

Is what down where?

Supper he said there be food and lots of it.

He said? Who said?

End of chapter 3

 **This one was a little bit longer I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the recent chapter I posted it was accidental.**


	4. Chapter 4

Skyrim and The Hobbit do not belong to me they belong to the respectable owners only own characters belong to me, this is my first time writing so please no flames and enjoy pleasing and thank you.

Chapter 4

OC POV

I can't believe it I'm actually meeting a dwarf for the first time it's something that anyone in Skyrim would ever dream of to meet a living breathing dwarf and to those who only heard legends of the dwemer and their technology that was all but left behind.

Hello master dwarf my name is- I was caught off guard before I could say anything else.

Who are you? he asked demanding.

My name is Eleanor, I'm going to be joining you on your quest. He then scoffed at me as if I was a joke I can't blame him he probably expected more then just well me. And you are?

Dwalin and don't you forget it lass.

(Message received) He then takes his seat at the table and started eating the food that Bilbo had offered to me oh well, damn there is so many questions left unanswered. But I better not say anything that might be offensive to him. Right when Dwalin eats the fishes head off. This is going to be difficult.

Very good this is anymore?

What? Oh right. Bilbo hands Mr Dwalin a plate full of biscuits not befor Ie helping himself to one. It's just I wasn't expecting some company. "door bellrings"

That will be the door. While still eating.

Here let me go answer that. As I get up from my seat.

No no that's fine I'll do it. He heads off to the door while I follow behind him to open the door to see who our guest is.

Balin, at your service.

Good evening.

Yes, yes it is but I think it might rain later, so am I late?

Late for...

No need to worry Mr Balin you arrived just in time along with Mr Dwalin. He then looks at me noticing that I'm a woman I hope its the only thing he noticed.

Balin POV

So this is our expert Thorin is not going to be happy about this at all, first the hobbit now a woman I have to wonder what is Gandalf up to?

Oh ha ha evening brother. I was more than happy to see a familiar face again for so long.

By my beard you shorter and wider the last time.

Wider not shorter sharp enough for the both of us. It's good to see my brother again after all these years. It will be just like old times when we were young. I can see we don't have enough food out we better get started before the other get here.

Come along brother right this way.

Bilbo POV

First a woman then dwarves what's next! Hey! Where are they going? Then I hear someone talking to me.

Excuse me Bilbo I need to go through my things to see if I have everything at hand if you don't mind.

Oh no it's fine go right ahead while I'll handle this. I now walked in to pantry to where they went off to. Listen I believe you have the wrong house. I keep trying to to tell them but it seems my words just go right over their heads and they just keep on talking like it's no big deal as for the woman at least she knows some manners but what she said earlier host? Host for what exactly? Now where was I? Oh right! Excuse but I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house. I mean it's not that I don't like visitors I like them as much the next Hobbit but I would like to know them before they come visiting. Hoping they are understanding what I'm trying to get at but I get this.

What is this?

I don't know. I think it's cheese. Gone blue.

It's riddled with mold.

I still keep trying. The thing is I don't know any of you not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt but I have to speak of my mind I am sorry.

Sorry for what Bilbo?

I nearly jumped out of my skin, but it was just only Eleanor. Then I turn to face the dwarfs to see if they heard what I had to say.

Apology accepted smiled Balin and continues to where he left off.

Now, fill it up, brother, don't stint.

Seriously nothing!

(Doorbell rings)

What now! Before I could go see who it is Eleanor stops me.

Don't trouble your self Bilbo I'll handle this.

OC POV

Thank you said Bilbo.

I went straight for the front door to see who it is only to meet two much younger dwemer just standing there.

Fili

-and Kili

At your service. In perfect unison.

Yes well I'm- only to cut off again will the dwarf took my hand into his.

My dear sweet lady have I died and gone to heaven cuz I see an beautiful angel before me said the blonde hair dwarf know as Fili

Yeah we're have I not heard that line before.

Brother contain yourself please sorry about that my brother doesn't know when to behave himself anyway is this Mr. Boggin's house? Said the dark hair one by my guess is Kili.

It's Baggins actually. And here comes Bilbo.

Nope! You can't come in. You've come to the wrong place. While trying to close the door on them.

What? Fili looking worried.

Has it been cancelled? Kili in the same way.

No one told us.

Oh don't worry nothing has been cancelled. Sorry Bilbo, I gave him a sorry glance.

That's a relief. Kili said.

Bilbo POV

Careful with these I just had them sharpened said Fili will dumping them in my arms.

Nice place did you do it yourself Kili questions as he wipes his boots on my mother's glory box.

No it's been in the family for years. That's my mother's glory box! Please don't do that!

Fili. Kili. Come on give us a hand called out Dwalin.

Ms. Eleanor can you set the plates and silverware out Balin ask.

Yes Balin she calls out.

Come on boys get this in the hallway. Otherwise we'll never get everyone in

"Everyone"?! I exclaimed. How many more are there?

(Doorbell rings)

Oh no. No. No. "There's nobody home!" Go away and bother somebody else there's far too many people in my house as it is! Just what is going on here? If this is some clot-heads idea of a joke...I can only say it is in very poor taste. This could not possibly get worse. Then Dwarves start pouring in as soon as I open my door. I stand corrected. Then I looked to see who is responsible for this. Gandalf.

End of chapter 4.

I hope you enjoy it sorry it took me so long to get back to work on the story I've been working a lot lately hardly had time to write the next chapter please subscribe and tell me what you think please no flames.


	5. Chapter 5

**Skyrim and The Hobbit do not belong to me they belong to the respectable owners only own characters belong to me, this is my first time writing so please no flames and enjoy pleasing and thank you and I will be going over my story and try to extend it more. And that I haven't been writing I've been trying to write the other stories and forgotten about this one my bad.**

Chapter 5

OC POV

Poor Bilbo I feel sorry for him trying to stop them from taking food from his pantry and moving everything out of place, and seeing him shouting out...Put that back! But still no one was listening to the poor hobbit.

You seem to be enjoying your. I looked over to see who was talking to me it was just Gandalf.

Not as much as you are you look like you're having a good time. Will folding my arms and watching these merrier folk.

And what about you Miss Eleanor are you enjoying your self. I look to the dwarves, while watching all of this happening all of this excitement with all 12 dwemer all in one house just watching them kind of reminds me of the companies back in Whiterun.

I can see one of the dwarves go up to Gandalf speaking dwarvish. Yes, you're quite right Bifur we seem to be one dwarf short.

He is late, he traveled North with a meeting with our kin don't worry he will come.

I guess our leader is late. Will leaning against the wall I can see Bilbo getting up set about the unwelcome guest he has in his house and I see Gandalf go over towards him.

"My dear Bilbo what on Earth Is a matter?" Saying that like nothing is wrong. Well Bilbo disagrees with him.

"What do mean what's the matter!?"

Have you not seen what is happening?! There is mud on the carpet, they have pillage the pantry, I'm not even going to tell you what they did to the bathroom. They've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!

Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but what should I do with my plate? Poor dwarf he seems so out of place trying to figure out where to put away his plate.

Come on Ori give it to me. Throws the plate towards his brother.

Can you not do that you'll blunt them

Oh do hear that lads he says will blunt the knives.

 _Blunt the knives, bend the forks_  
 _Smash the bottles and burn the corks_  
 _Chip the glasses and crack the plates_  
 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

You can see the dishes being thrown a round with out hitting the floor.

 _Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_  
 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_  
 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor_  
 _Splash the wine on every door!_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_  
 _Pound them up with a thumping pole_  
 _When you're finished if they are whole_  
 _Send them down there hall to roll!_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_!

I can see all the plates and cups all neatly cleaned and stacked up. I think they enjoy poor Bilbo being frightened over his dishes.

"Bang" "Bang"

He is here. After hearing that thundurus knocking making our way towards the door Gandalf gets up from his set to go open the door.

There stands our last member he has long black hair and short beard I can see he has some years on him and the fact the he's dressed as a noble that I would see at the Blue palace in Solitude.

Gandalf I thought you said this place would be easy to find," growled the dwarf, eyes narrowed as he glanced up at the wizard. "I lost my way. Twice. If it weren't for the mark on the door."

Then Bilbo speaks up." Mark? There is no mark on that door it was painted a week ago."

There is a mark I put it there. Bilbo I like you to meet Thorin Oakenshield the leader of the company.

"So this is the hobbit?" Not looking quite and inpress. Tell me Mr. Baggins have you've done much fighting? What is your weapon of choice? Axe or sword?

I am skilled in conkers but I fail to realize why is that important? Not understanding the question.

"Thought as much he looks more like a grocer than a burglar." All the dwarves begin to laugh at Bilbo for his lack of skills.

Well that was a little rude." Hello Mr. Oakenshield my name is-"

Who are you? He asked demandingly.

I'm getting really tired of being interrupted. My name is Eleanor and I'm here to assist you on your quest.

We don't need help from strangers! Especially from a "woman."

(Oh he did not just go there!) "Watch it dwemer! I cut you from the knees but it looks like somebody already beat me to it."

"What did you call me!?" Thorin looked ready for fight.

Before he could say another word Gandalf steps in.

Please there is no need for that Miss Eleanor is quite capable of handling herself. She has more experience with this kind of beast it will be helpful it would be a fools choice to not to listen to her.

"Scouffs" He leaves to take a seat at the table if we where in Skyrim any man who dare to think a women is nothing more than a stay at home wife/baby maker it would be the last mistake they ever made.

"So what did the dwarves from the Iron Hill's say? Will Dain join us?" Dwalin waiting patiently for Thorin's answer.

"They will not come. "The sound of disappointment was in his voice and hear all the dwarves talk among themselves." They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

And I can hear Bilbo." You're going on a quest?" Then I see Gandalf pull out a map from his pocket.

Far to the east...over ranges and rivers... beyond woodlands and wastelands...lies a single, solitary peak. Opening the map completely for all to see.

"The lonely mountain."

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 5**_

 _ **Cilfhanger so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter I just forgot about it and was busy writing the other story I will try to work on it as soon as I can.**_


End file.
